


Scappa, prega, ama

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Prigione di seta [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Classical Music Reference, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Sibling Incest, Young Mycroft, Young Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scappa, da lei, da lui, da te stesso.<br/>Prega, che non sia vero, che sia tutta un'illusione: di stare ancora dormendo.<br/>Ama, e fallo da lontano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scappa

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel (ambientato quindici anni prima) di 'Prigione di seta', che è fondamentale aver letto per comprendere questa storia.
> 
> Ad ogni capitolo è legato un brano musicale (che linkerò nelle note finali), consiglio l'ascolto, per chi fosse abituato o per chi lo volesse. Ogni capitolo è stato scritto e costruito attorno ad ogni specifico brano.

 

> Mariage d'Amour 

   
   
Dicono che tu sia un genio. Naturalmente, per saperlo non hai bisogno delle dicerie e chiacchiere di corridoio sussurrate alle tue spalle, mentre ti additano come strambo. Né servono a qualcosa gli sguardi ammiccanti e le pacche sulle spalle dei tuoi superiori. Tu sai di essere straordinariamente intelligente ed è un dato di fatto come la terra che ruota attorno al sole. Sei così fin da quando eri un bambino, anche a sei anni eri sicuro di possedere la sciagura d’avere una mente senza pari. Sì: sciagura. Sembra assurdo, ma ci sono momenti in cui invidi gli idioti e coloro che hanno la fortuna di non essere come te. Tu che anche da piccolino sapevi di essere diverso, di essere il migliore. Questo, oltre che ad ingrassare il tuo già smodato ego, ti ha sempre fatto sentire un po’ solo. Ed anche se un lato nascosto di te ne ha sofferto, il tuo non avere nessuno non ha mai realmente inficiato sulla tua felicità: meno persone attorno, significa meno fastidi. Eppure, ed è ridicolo, con tanto genio e con già un’ottima carriera politica ben avviata, con te introdotto alla Regina Elisabetta, ancora non sei riuscito a cavar fuori qualcosa di buono. Sei uno smidollato senza coraggio. In vita tua sei da sempre pigro, non hai mai fatto attività fisica e spesso anche solo il pensare ti risulta eccessivo; ci sono infatti giorni in cui è una fatica addirittura l’alzarsi dalla poltrona. Eppure non hai mai avuto modo di riflettere riguardo il coraggio, più che altro non è un qualcosa su cui ti sei soffermato a pensare; perché avresti dovuto? Non era necessario, non ti interessava.

A che serve quando sai già tutto?

Oggi però ti sei reso conto di essere un vigliacco perché stai scappando e lo stai facendo da te stesso, dalle tue paure, dalle tue più perverse e profonde fantasie. Fuggi da tua madre e da quello che, di te, potrebbe venire a sapere se soltanto si soffermasse un istante a guardarti negli occhi. Per alcuna ragione al mondo lei dovrà venirne a conoscenza e quindi fuggi, via da quell’odio che potrebbe nutrire nei tuoi confronti se sapesse chi in realtà sei e quali illusioni alimenti. Scappi e lo fai da così tante cose che ne hai perduto il conto. Che tu stia fuggendo da te stesso o da ciò che temi di diventare, questo, invero, non importa. Non cambierebbe nulla perché, in fin dei conti, tu rimarresti comunque inchiodato al seggiolino di quel pianoforte a mezza coda del quale, ormai, ti sei appropriato. Il tuo tormento sarebbe identico, sempre lo stesso e perennemente uguale, così troppo forte da tollerare.

E quindi suoni.

Lo fai ad occhi chiusi e con le mani che viaggiano svelte e rapide, suoni con la testa che ondeggia al ritmo di un delicato valzer. Ami il pianoforte ed anche se non lo suoni da troppi anni, la sensazione di totale estraniazione è forte come un tempo. Quando le dita si appoggiano sui tasti bianchi e neri è come se il resto del mondo scomparisse e tu, finalmente, rimanessi solo con la parte buona di te stesso. È quel che sopra ogni cosa preferisci. Sei da sempre un uomo solo e più cresci e diventi adulto, più ti rendi conto che sarà così finché avrai vita. Al tuo fianco non ci sarà mai nessuno e d’altra parte, chi potresti mai accettare? Chi mai potrebbe accettarti? O amarti per ciò che sei? Nessuno. No, Mycroft, non è questione di merito e non c’entra neanche con il tuo elevarti ad essere superiore, col tuo crederti Dio e il farti carico dei mali del mondo. Ha piuttosto a che vedere con ciò che chiami maschera, con lo spesso muro di avorio che ti sei eretto attorno. Una torre bianca come l’anima che non hai. Per non far vedere. Per celare agli occhi del mondo quel che sei in realtà: un mostro.

E quindi suoni.

Non lo facevi da secoli, perché non è facile trovare un pianoforte decente e non sei più a Cambridge da anni, non puoi semplicemente chiuderti in una stanza qualsiasi; nel mondo reale è estremamente difficile riuscire a reperire uno strumento in buono stato. Ma Abel, il vecchio rigattiere, con quel suo negozietto strambo, polveroso e ricco di cianfrusaglie, sembra ben disposto a concedertelo per qualche ora. Di solito ci vai in quel momento delicato e speciale e che adori al pari di una torta alla crema, l’ora del giorno in cui inizia a farsi sera ed il cielo si colora di mille sfumature diverse, creando straordinari riflessi. È la luce che entra con prepotenza dalla vetrina e che si scontra con i vetri del lampadario appeso al soffitto, proiettando colori dell’arcobaleno su muri e oggetti. E tu, fanciullescamente, ne rimani estasiato e rapito, ammutolito da tanta bellezza.

E intanto suoni. Tentando disperatamente d’accantonare la parte stramba e odiosa di te stesso. In quegli attimi lunghi, infiniti, quasi eterni, resti solo con il tuo buon senso. Ne assapori ogni istante perché sì, esiste e il fatto che tu sia qui ne è la prova. Dimentichi chi sei e per un istante la felicità arriva. In fondo è questo ciò che conta: azzerare tutto e scordarsi di ogni cosa, estraniarsi da un mondo orribile e nel quale non ti senti a tuo agio, via da quel te stesso che ti spaventa, ti orripila, ti terrorizza. Suonare melodie ogni volta diverse sotto lo sguardo trasognante del rugoso Abel, ed in nome di esso donare il meglio di sé, talvolta con un Chopin quasi traballante, altre invece con le melodie romantiche di Beethoven o Debussy. Incredibile è il fatto che il gelido Mycroft dia tutto ciò che possiede, tutta la sua sana passione, esclusivamente per lui. Per qualcuno che a stento conosce e che lo ha accettato nel suo negozietto disordinato, un uomo che lo guarda con malinconia e che pare addirittura commuoversi.

Forse gli ricordi qualcuno, pensi.

Una persona che ha amato e che, magari, ha suonato proprio il pianoforte che ora occupi abusivamente. Chissà chi è, ti domandi. Chissà cos’erano uno per l’altra. Chissà se vivrai mai un affetto del genere, un amore in grado di accenderti lo sguardo anche tra cinquant’anni. Di certo a te non è concessa questa possibilità, perché i mostri non amano. I mostri si ossessionano di un finto amore intriso di sentimenti sbagliati e fuggono agli occhi del mondo, ricoprendosi di viltà.

Fa caldo nella piccola bottega da rigattiere di Abel, probabilmente l’ultima che c’è a Londra e che sta al primo piano della palazzina in cui vivi. La tazza di tè ancora piena e fumante se ne sta in bilico a lato della tastiera e di tanto in tanto traballa pericolosamente. Il ventilatore non serve poi a molto, fa soltanto un gran rumore e se non fosse per le decine di orologi a cucù posizionati un po’ ovunque che ticchettano di continuo, non ti darebbe nemmeno troppo fastidio. L’aria è rarefatta e pesante, servirebbe qualcuno per tergerti il sudore della fronte, piuttosto che per asciugare i tasti umidi del pianoforte sui cui le dita scivolano facendoti inceppare. Ma a te non importa, non del caldo e nemmeno della polvere tagliata a metà dalla luce imperiosa del sole. No perché, caparbio, prosegui lungo il tuo tortuoso e tormentato cammino.

Ad occhi chiusi per non vedere. Per non vederti.

E sei talmente immerso nel tuo mondo composto da note ben allineate ed una melodia cadenzata, così pregno di quell’armonia quasi banale e al tempo stesso stupenda, che non ti accorgi dello scampanellio della porta che si apre. Non senti il ticchettio di eleganti scarpe da donna, così come ignori il sorriso di Abel che si stira in un: «posso aiutarla?» pronunciato con solito fare cordiale. No, tu non ci fai caso perché sei tutto note in questo momento. Sei un essere strano, una creatura amorfa e che ha pretesa assurda di potersi evolvere in qualcosa di puro. Se fossi solo melodia, se fossi quella melodia che si espande nell’aria polverosa di una bottega da rigattiere, non saresti lo strano giovane uomo che sei. Sei certo che sarebbe bellissimo perché saresti luce e armonia, saresti purezza virginale, saresti…  
«Struggente e drammatico: perfettamente da te, Mickey.» Quella voce ha il potere di paralizzarti, di fendere tutte le tue barriere come una lama ben affilata trafigge una cotta di maglia. In un battito di ciglia, in uno svolazzare di costoso profumo femminile ti senti scoperto, nudo, vulnerabile. Preferiresti di gran lunga fuggire e scappare lontano, ma ora non sei in grado neanche di respirare e tutto ciò che riesci a fare è startene fermo, immobile e con il respiro che s’inceppa. Illuminato dai colori di un arcobaleno artificiale, lì con le dita ferme a mezz’aria e che pare non abbiano più il coraggio di posarsi sui quei tasti bianchi e neri che fino a poco fa erano la tua unica ragione di vita. Sei paralizzato e sì, assolutamente terrorizzato.  
«Che fai qui?» biascichi, riacquistando un pallido auto controllo.  
«Ti imploro» risponde e solo a questa rivelazione, così sfacciata e a tratti dura, riesci a trovare il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo. La prima cosa che noti è la sua ostentata perfezione, la stessa che ti sbatte in faccia con prepotenza. Ha un’eleganza imponente, non ricercata ma estremamente naturale, una bellezza divina e severa ed una somiglianza a Sherlock così palese da farti rabbrividire. Lei. Con quegli occhi azzurri che te lo ricordano in modo esagerato, con quello sguardo che t’inchioda e ti fa smettere di respirare.  
«Vieni con noi in Provenza» prosegue, poco più tardi mentre tu ancora boccheggi.  
«Sono già venuto a Natale.» Ed è sufficiente per il resto della vita, pensi, anche se non hai il coraggio di aggiungerlo.  
«Vieni ancora.»  
«No.»  
«Un mese.»  
«No.»  
«Tre o, anzi, facciamo due settimane.»  
«No.»  
«Qualche giorno soltanto. Non m’importa per quanto tempo, ma vieni. Ti… ti prego.»  
«Da quando implori?»  
«Da quando scappi?»  
«Io non scappo.»  
«Da quando, Mickey?»  
«Ho un nome, che tu mi hai gentilmente dato, gradirei che lo usassi per intero. E comunque la mia risposta è sempre no.»  
«Mick-Mycroft, c’è qualcosa che ti tormenta ed è così da troppi anni, dimmi che cos’è e lo risolveremo.»  
«Niente mi tormenta.»  
«D’accordo, quindi puoi venire, giusto? Se nulla ti preoccupa allora puoi venire con noi.»

Non le rispondi. Ti limiti a sospirare con un fiato leggero e timido, con il rosso che ti colora sempre più le guance e con il labbro contratto e l’espressione corrucciata di chi è stato fregato dalla propria madre. Lei è così come lui. E tutto ciò che senti, mentre le note riprendono a volare, è un suo “domani” che riecheggia secco, come il frastuono di uno sparo e poi lo scampanellio della porta che strimpella appena, prima che questa si richiuda con un tonfo lieve.

Abel non si domanda chi sia quella donna e perché tu, ora, abbia cambiato sonata. Gli piaceva così tanto quella che stavi suonando prima, tanto che vorrebbe domandarti di ripeterla. Eppure non ha il coraggio di affrontarti. Non lo ha mai quando sei lì dentro forse perché, così come te, teme di spezzare le illusioni e non vuole che esse si frantumino al suolo. Non riuscirebbe più a rivangare quel passato che gli fa brillare gli occhi in quella maniera, e che gli spezza il respiro ogni volta che ti guarda. Vorrebbe, ma non lo fa e nel mentre tu sei ignorante dei suoi dubbi e dei suoi timori perché hai i pensieri altrove, alle note cadenzate e gioiose di Fauré e della sua Sicilienne. Quella che fa da sottofondo alla tua atroce sconfitta. Quella che ti fa voltare pagina e che ti condurrà verso l’abisso.

 

   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mariage d'Amour: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmzFDEu2RoA


	2. Prega

 

> Sicilienne

 

 

 

Illuminato da una delicata penombra ed appoggiato ad una ringhiera in ferro battuto, te ne stai a guardare un cielo notturno sporcato di stelle. Assorto come sei nei tuoi pensieri hai assunto una per te atipica posa contemplativa, tieni lo sguardo fisso alla luna argentata che se ne sta mollemente rilasciata tra le colline e lì si appascia con pigrizia, quasi non avesse voglia di svegliarsi per la notte. È un agosto particolare, questo. Diverso da quelli che hai trascorso negli ultimi anni e che ti rievoca sentimenti lontani, sopiti  che riportano alla memoria immagini di una vita che credevi di non dover essere più costretto a vivere. A ventisette anni e con quell’inizio di carriera nella quale ti sei buttato, eri sicuro tua madre non avrebbe più avuto la presunzione di trascinarti in questioni di famiglia. Naturalmente ti sbagliavi o piuttosto, ti illudevi. Come potevi anche solo credere che ti avrebbe permesso di stare lontano? Ed infatti ti trovi di nuovo nella casa delle vacanze, quella che se ne sta da qualche parte tra le vigne di una bucolica Provenza e che, negli anni, è diventata il simbolo di tutto ciò che hai sempre destato. Felicità appariscente. Finta. Immagini da cartolina, posticce, non reali e che fan male alla vista. Per questo non hai idea di come tu abbia fatto a caderci di nuovo e del perché tu te ne stia intrappolato con mamma, papà e Sherlock tra cantine e profumatissime uve francesi. Tu. Da solo. Con i tuoi tormenti interiori che da tempo non ti lasciano in pace e che hanno a che vedere proprio con quel tuo fratellino. Tanti e ripetuti “no” hai pronunciato con una troppo tenue determinazione, nel vano tentativo di evitarti tutto questo e che sono stati in un attimo distrutti dalla fredda determinazione di una donna, il cui unico scopo nella vita sembra essere quello di darti fastidio. La ragione del tuo rifiuto riguardava Sherlock e le strane emozioni che ti suscita. Sapevi che sarebbe andata a finire così e che saresti stato costretto a condividere la sua stessa stanza, vivendoci a contatto persino la notte. Eppure ci sei venuto lo stesso perché la tua indole è debole e fragile come un cristallo di Boemia. Di per sé non sarebbe poi così terribile lo starci a contatto, in fondo Sherlock è una persona accettabile (molto più di tante altre): è intelligente, acuto e incredibilmente sveglio. Non farnetica di idiozie, alle chiacchiere preferisce di gran lunga il silenzio. In questo ti somiglia abbastanza. L’unica sostanziale differenza è che prova il desiderio di ostentare il proprio genio. Ama i complimenti ed essere al centro dell’attenzione, non come te che, per timidezza, tendi sempre a metterti da parte. Le vostre differenze le conosci da tempo e con gli anni non sono mutate, fin da quando era un bambino Sherlock era così. Saliva in piedi sul tavolo del soggiorno ben deciso a mostrare a tutti, quanto fosse bravo in questo o in quello. Delle volte leggeva un libro che aveva appena imparato a memoria, in altre occasioni invece si muoveva a ritmo di musica e no, a te non pareva affatto una danza aggraziata. Certe volte, strimpellava dal suo violino a misura di bambino che mamma e papà gli avevano regalato e sul quale lui, a soli sei anni, già era in grado di starci per delle ore.

Ripensare a queste cose fa un effetto assai strano e ti provoca come una sensazione di disagio e nausea, ma più che altro ti ricorda che è tutta la vita che tenti di capire che cosa ti leghi per davvero a lui. Non hai mai provato niente di quello che un comune fratello dovrebbe sentire, non gli hai voluto bene, non ti sei preoccupato per lui in una maniera che fosse da considerarsi accettabile. Si può dire che tu sia sempre stato morboso nei confronti di Sherlock, ossessionato dal tentare di capire come mai tutto ciò che ti veniva detto riguardo le parentele e il voler bene in modo incondizionato, a te non fosse mai toccato. Nonna era stata la prima ad instillarti il dubbio che fossi diverso in un modo assai pericoloso, quanto preoccupante. Il giorno in cui Sherlock nacque fu lei a prenderti da parte e a spiegarti che avresti amato quel tuo fratellino fino che avresti avuto vita. Allora eri dubbioso, non eri certo che avresti mai voluto bene a quel coso orrendo, ma d’altra parte, nonna era solita fare discorsi strani. Pertanto hai abbozzato e non ci hai più pensato. Già, peccato che col tempo quelle parole siano tornate a tormentarti. Mano a mano che crescevi ti rendevi conto che non sentivi niente di simile all’affetto, non lo volevi attorno e per lui non provavi nulla. Cosa avresti dovuto provare? La sua presenza non ti dava che fastidio, ti metteva a disagio facendoti sentire in colpa. Come se ti sentissi in debito nei confronti di quel piccolino, quasi fossi colpevole di non amarlo come invece avresti dovuto. I tuoi dubbi riguardo il tuo essere assolutamente fuori dalla norma, hanno trovato conferma in un pomeriggio d’estate. Ed eravate proprio qui: a trascorrere le vacanze estive nella casa in Provenza. Pierre e Lucas, i figli del fattore, avevano più o meno la vostra età. Parlavano esclusivamente francese, erano idioti, lenti e odiosamente saccenti. Ma mamma vi spingeva a fare amicizia e tu quell’anno c’eri cascato. Quei bimbi, però, nella loro becera stupidità, nel loro essere totalmente diversi da te e lontani anni luce della tua intelligenza, avevano un qualcosa che ti mancava. Un dettaglio in apparenza insignificante, che successivamente aveva finito col relegarti in maniera definitiva tra le schiere dei diversi. No, non si trattava della brillante intelligenza di cui non mancavi di far mostra o della mente troppo sveglia per un ragazzino di appena undici anni; era tutt’altra faccenda. Quei bambini, Pierre in particolare, il più grande dei due, aveva un modo di prendersi cura di Lucas che anche oggi ti è incomprensibile. Non era mai niente di plateale o dichiarato, erano semplicemente piccoli gesti compiuti con l’abitudine di chi ormai si muove e parla per istinto: perché è così che ha sempre fatto. Pierre aiutava Lucas a rialzarsi quando questi scivolava a terra durante una partita di pallone; gli cavava l’acqua dalla fontanella posizionata troppo in alto e soprattutto lo teneva per mano. La sera, a giochi finiti, stanchi e sudati, incredibilmente affamati, li vedevi allontanarsi mano nella mano e tu, semplicemente, rimanevi lì fermo. Minuti interi trascorsi a fissarli e nel contempo a tentare di capire. Tu, dall’alto del tuo elevatissimo egocentrismo ti sei sempre chiesto come facesse Pierre a sopportare la presenza del fratello più piccolo. Come riusciva a tollerare di tenerlo per mano? Come poteva di continuo preoccuparsi per la sua salute? Ma soprattutto, perché a te non te n’era mai fregato niente? La cura, l’attenzione e il senso di protezione, parevano tutti sentimenti ben radicati nello sguardo e negli intenti del piccolo Pierre, facendoti sentire strano. Tu non eri mai stato così, non ti eri mai occupato di Sherlock in quel modo. E ne eri turbato. Ti ossessionava il pensiero di non essere come quel Pierre. Addirittura, per un certo periodo, avevi quasi pensato di parlarne a qualcuno. Il problema era a chi rivolgersi, visto che eri certo che nessuno ti avrebbe capito. Non mamma, così severa e rigida e neanche papà, disinteressato da sempre a faccende del genere. Se nonna fosse stata ancora in vita, forse lei avrebbe potuto aiutarti. Perciò motivo non hai mai detto niente a nessuno, tenendoti tutto dentro e continuando a rimuginare su te stesso.

È stato allora che hai iniziato a separartene. Giunto ad un certo punto ti eri detto di dovergli stare lontano e che la distanza e il tuo andartene via per la scuola, ti avrebbe aiutato in qualche modo a mettere in ordine i pensieri. Purtroppo, al contrario di quanto avevi sperato, il fuggire non ha creato altro se non ulteriore confusione. C’erano notti in cui ti svegliavi preda degli incubi: sognavi tua nonna che ti accusava di non essere mai stato un buon fratello, di non aver mai voluto bene al piccolo Sherly. Ed era vero. Anche se si trattava di semplici sogni, erano assurdamente reali e toccavano punti così troppo sensibili… l’idea di non essere almeno di un poco simile a Pierre ti faceva soffrire oltre ogni dire. Cos’avevi di sbagliato? Che tanto genio fosse un errore? E che dovessi pagare le conseguenze del tuo perenne disinteresse nei confronti del mondo, scontando una pena per la tua indolenza, per la supponenza, la boria e l’arroganza? Che dovessi passare le pene dell’inferno per il tuo crederti superiore al resto del mondo, e che lo dovessi fare in questo modo? Torturandoti per qualcosa che non riuscivi a capire, che non saresti mai potuto essere? Eri, e sei, giusto e sbagliato al tempo stesso. Una contraddizione. Un errore. Sei la medaglia e il suo rovescio. Testa e croce. E per quanti sforzi tu abbia fatto in tutta la tua vita, non ci sarà mai niente che tu possa fare per rimediare a ciò che sei.

Sei andato avanti in questo modo per anni. Una vita intera a chiederti dove avessi sbagliato, cosa ci fosse in te di storto. Hai trascorso l’adolescenza e la giovinezza tentando di evitare tuo fratello, buttandoti nello studio e successivamente nel lavoro. Ma ad un certo punto qualcosa è sfuggito al controllo ed un Natale hai ceduto: sei tornato casa dopo anni che non lo facevi. E lì hai visto. Ancora dominato, ed ossessionato, dall’immagine di quello Sherlock bambino, vivace e spensierato non avevi riflettuto sul fatto che potesse essere cresciuto. Non sai come sia successo, ma quel dicembre di non troppo tempo fa, sei tornato a casa dopo mesi di lontananza e la bolla di sapone che ti conteneva, è scoppiata. Ti sei reso conto che quel piccolo ometto vestito da pirata che gironzolava assieme ad un cane dal pelo fulvo, era diventato un uomo. E ciò in cui si era trasformato era assurdamente incredibile. Alto. Con una testa troppo riccia ed occhi troppo furbi per poter essere veri. I tratti del viso mutati e maturati di modo che gli zigomi fossero più accentuati e le labbra più carnose. Squadrato come una scultura di Michelangelo, delicato come un dipinto di Caravaggio. Sherlock aveva smesso di somigliarti ed era cambiato, ed era diverso, ed era bello in un modo spaventosamente attraente.

In un attimo, Sherlock aveva vent’anni. E tu eri perduto.

Ti sei reso conto di quanto ti stava accadendo esclusivamente per istinto, perché non hai mai avuto nessuna esperienza in questioni simili. Di fatto, puoi affermare che non mai provato per nessuno sentimenti ed emozioni, mai per anima viva ti sei svegliato nel cuore della notte preda di sogni scandalosi e dal contenuto impronunciabile. Non una sola volta ti sei toccato pensando ad un uomo o ad una donna e mai avresti pensato di iniziare a farlo, fantasticando su di lui. La prima volta neanche te ne sei reso conto, ma è capitato che nel dormiveglia di un mattino come tanti e ancora in bilico tra sogno e realtà, certe immagini ti si fossero formate nella mente, eccitandoti. L’abisso l’hai raggiunto il giorno della vigilia dell’ultimo Natale passato in famiglia. Proprio quando ti sei reso conto che il piccolo Sherly non esisteva più da tempo. Quanto è accaduto quella notte ancora ti sconvolge, eppure non hai idea del motivo per il quale le cose abbiano iniziato a prendere una piega del genere; ancora adesso ignori le ragioni che stavano dietro il tuo stupido comportamento. Di certo non hai agito con logica o ragionevolezza, sai solo d’esserti preda di un istinto malvagio e spaventoso, un indole selvaggia e perversa che mai ti era appartenuta. Ricordi che erano le tre del mattino e a causa di un sonno agitato e popolato da uomini senza volto, ti sei alzato decidendo per una tazza di tè rinfrancante. Passando accanto al bagno, hai trovato la luce accesa e la porta un poco aperta. Non sai di preciso il motivo per cui ti sei fermato a spiare all’interno, forse eri incuriosito dall’ora tarda o dal fatto che qualcuno si stesse facendo la doccia in quello strano orario. Sapevi che non poteva essere nessuno dei tuoi genitori e quindi hai scostato un poco l’uscio, affacciandoti appena. Quando ti sei reso conto che c’era Sherlock sotto l’acqua scrosciante, il tuo cuore ha perduto un battito e poi ha preso a galoppare in modo frenetico. Perché non era più il tuo fratellino, il ragazzo che avevi di fronte, ma un uomo. Uno di un tipo bellissimo e affascinante. Un uomo che si masturbava e gemeva, contorcendosi in modo indecente. Un uomo che tu avresti voluto toccare e baciare. Non lo hai fatto. Non ti sei azzardato a chiamarlo o a palesare la tua presenza. Lo hai solamente guardato (come se ciò non fosse di per sé riprovevole) spiandolo a lungo e rubandolo come da quel momento non hai più smesso di fare. Anche adesso e dopo mesi trascorsi in bilico tra tormento e perversione, depredi quella bellezza eterea e lo fai da lontano. La respiri, come se vivessi unicamente di quello.

Oggi, così come in quel dicembre di quasi un anno fa, te ne tieni a distanza. Ciononostante senti di essere diverso e di non aver più pudori di alcun genere. Non ci volevi venire, in Provenza, ma ora che tua madre ti ci ha trascinato, qualcosa dentro di te si è spezzato e la furia si è liberata. Sei dominato da puro istinto, quello che invano e per mesi hai tentato di seppellire, ora ti si ripropone più forte di prima. Non riesci più a dominarlo e, anzi, ad esso ti sei arreso. Sherlock non ha perso il vizio di non chiudere la porta quando si fa la doccia e tu non hai lasciato indietro quello di spiarlo da dietro l’uscio socchiuso. La vergogna non arriva mai, però una parte di te ti dice che avrai tutta la vita per pentirti del tuo comportamento. Ma non adesso. Ora vuoi godertelo, perché è ciò che non potrai avere e, soprattutto, perché sai che questa è la vostra ultima estate. Alla fine di questa vacanza in Provenza, allontanerai Sherlock in maniera definitiva e non tornerai indietro, non permetterai mai a te stesso di cadere ancora in tentazioni di questo genere. Quindi te lo godi ora, anche se te ne pentirai in futuro. Perciò hai accettato, perciò sei venuto. Lo guarderai da lontano, lo spoglierai con lo sguardo e ti beerai del tuo perverso voyeurismo, dopodiché sparirai dalla sua vita. Chissà se per sempre, domandi a te stesso in un barlume di lucidità.

È strana questa estate di metà agosto. Fresca nelle mattine agitate dalla brezza, ma torrida quando il pomeriggio si fa inoltrato. Non sei abituato all’afa, non a questo tipo così troppo asfissiante ed appiccicosa. A Londra il caldo non è di questo genere e non ti entra sotto la pelle, né ti scava nel cervello con l’intento di confonderti le idee. Una settimana in questa dannata casa per le vacanze estive, e già non ne puoi più di prati in fiore o di uva ancora acerba. Per di più, se consideri che sei costretto a convivere con tua madre che ti costringe a fare lunghe passeggiate tra i vigneti nel vano tentativo di farti parlare della tua vita, sei davvero certo che non riuscirai ad arrivare alla fine con tutti i neuroni al loro posto. Se sapesse anche solo della stecca di sigarette nascoste in valigia, patiresti le pene dell’inferno. Per questo a fumare ci vai sul balconcino della tua stanza. Lì, lei non arriverà mai e per il semplice motivo che il caos immane della roba di Sherlock buttata ovunque, la inibiscono impedendole di entrare. Lì, sei in una sorta di isola felice, inattaccabile. Quindi ti appoggi contro la ringhiera e guardi questa notte tranquilla, silenziosa, tirando una boccata dopo l’altra con fare annoiato.

Quando lui entra in stanza, tu neanche lo senti. E se non fosse per la porta che sbatte con violenza, richiudendosi, probabilmente non ti saresti accorto di niente. Sherlock, ancora umido della doccia, cammina a piedi scalzi sul pavimento piastrellato. Ovviamente non manchi di occhieggiarlo di tanto in tanto, mentre tiri dal filtro di una Malboro già quasi alla fine e gironzoli sul piccolo balcone con fare indifferente. È più o meno una settimana che vi comportate così. Tu fumi sul balcone, lui vivacchia in camera ed intanto vi guardate, intervallando occhiate a mezzi sorrisi e scarni convenevoli. La realtà è che non vi parlate mai, anzi, tu non gli rivolgi la parola e non sei intenzionato a farlo. Il motivo è che non sei abituato a parlare con Sherlock. Con lui non sei mai stato capace ad averci a che fare, perché quando eravate bambini era sempre lui a fare tutto. Lui a cercarti e a tirarti fuori le parole di bocca, tu ti limitavi ad annuire od a negare e poi riprendevi ad ignorarlo. Oggi invece e dopo essergli stato lontano per anni, sei quasi sicuro di non averci fatto mai neanche un discorso serio. Non sai come vada a scuola, se abbia amici, una fidanzata… non sai niente, nemmeno quali siano i progetti per il futuro o quale indirizzo universitario abbia scelto. Tutto ciò di cui sei certo è di non sapere come comportarti. Per questo te ne tieni a debita distanza ed innanzitutto perché non ti fidi di te stesso, chissà che potresti fare con lui troppo vicino. Non sapresti nemmeno da quale parte incominciare.

Come si fa a fare il fratello? Ti domandi, in un frangente. Però ugualmente non parli, resti zitto e in silenzio a fare ciò che, di tutto, ti viene meglio: spiarlo. Quindi lo fissi e intanto provi a dedurre tutto ciò che di lui non conosci, quel che vorresti sapere ma che non hai coraggio di domandare. Non sai come sia oggi, quel che è diventato, cosa pensa, cosa sogna, chi prega. Lo ricordi come un bambino vivace, allegro, piuttosto emotivo ed egocentrico, ma non hai idea di come sia diventato. E quando te ne rendi conto è già troppo tardi. Sì, perché il nodo dell’accappatoio che porta addosso, si è miracolosamente allentato tanto da far scoprire buona parte del corpo spogliato. Non sai se l’abbia fatto lui o meno, se sia un gesto compiuto di proposito e per provocarti, magari sei solo tu che vorresti fosse così. Comunque non si preoccupa di coprirsi, al contrario appare indifferente. Non bada a te, non s’interessa del fatto che tu lo stia guadando con un po’ troppa insistenza. In un modo molto poco fraterno, anormale, sbagliato. Forse non ha capito. Ma che sciocco, è ovvio che è così. Chi altri potrebbe pensare che un uomo in apparenza normale come lo sei tu, anzi, un tale un po’ anonimo e sempre pacato, possa in realtà nascondere una prepotente attrazione fisica per un proprio consanguineo? È impensabile. Ed infatti, appena ti raggiunge sul balcone, lo fa sorridendoti. Se avesse capito, non sorriderebbe. Giusto? Non ne sei più tanto certo. Sei confuso, specie perché ora lui ti ruba la sigaretta dalle dita e se la porta alle labbra. E tu inizi seriamente a non capirci più niente.  
«Il fumo fa male, Mickey» sibila.  
«Molte cose fanno male, Sherlock» rispondi, con una malizia che non è mai stata tua ed una perversione di fondo che, di solito, ti appartengono esclusivamente nei sogni. Quelli contorti e intrisi di erotismo in cui fantastichi su scene del genere, ma che finiscono gettati nel dimenticatoio al momento del risveglio. Questo non è nulla di simile. Questo sei tu che flirti con un ragazzo di appena vent’anni. Sei tu che non ti rendi conto di ciò che stai facendo e che, senza pensarci, rubi a tua volta dalle sue dita affusolate, la sigaretta inalando nuovamente da un filtro praticamente consumato per intero, prima di porgergliela di nuovo. Sherlock la prende, sorride, fuma, sorride di nuovo e quindi si lecca le labbra, dopodiché si allunga fino alla ringhiera sulla quale spegne la sigaretta, facendola finire quindi a terra assieme a molte altre. Dovrai levarle da lì, ti dici e buttarle, altrimenti mamma verrà a sapere cosa stai combinando.

Sciocco.  
Ti preoccupi delle sigarette, più che venga a sapere cosa c’è nel tuo cervello!

«Dovresti vestirti» sibili, accennando all’accappatoio e ai capelli ancora bagnati. Sherlock non risponde, però ti si avvicina e quando è a soltanto poca distanza dal tuo volto, sorride con fare malizioso.  
«Vuoi che lo faccia?» mormora, sulle tue labbra. Ed anche se non dovresti, non riesci a fare a meno di rabbrividire. Cosa stai facendo, Mycroft? Ti stai eccitando per una cosa del genere? Sherlock non vuole quello che vuoi tu, non vuole te. Come potrebbe desiderarti? Tu sei un mostro, e i mostri non si desiderano.

Sai perfettamente come dovresti agire. Scacciarlo. Andare a letto. Dormire e svegliarsi domattina fingendo che niente sia mai accaduto. Sei ancora in tempo per farlo. Addirittura, Sherlock non rivangherebbe più nulla e ti lascerebbe finalmente in pace. Forse. Credi. Non lo sai: lo conosci così poco. Sì, dovresti davvero superarlo e andare a letto.

Se solo questa notte fosse una notte come le altre…

In un primo momento dai la colpa al vento: spira con una leggerezza ammaliante e rinfresca la tua mente ottenebrata dal tormento e dalla lotta interiore. Una brezza lieve che porta con sé i profumi della campagna, quelli che ti stuzzicano e ti provocano al pari della pelle di Sherlock che intravedi dall’accappatoio lasciato aperto. Pelle che vorresti toccare, gocce d’acqua che gli scivolano lungo il collo e che vorresti raccogliere sulla punta delle dita. Riccioli che ti piacerebbe accarezzare e una bocca che dovresti baciare e non ammirare da lontano. Chiudi gli occhi e lasciandoti trasportare da quello che è il lato più oscuro di te stesso, ti lasci cadere. Soltanto cadere. Alla sua domanda non rispondi, neghi con un cenno appena percettibile del capo ed è esattamente in quel momento che tutto inizia.

Tu non fai nulla. Ti limiti soltanto a lasciarti andare contro la ringhiera mentre, di nuovo, ti perdi in sua osservazione. Spii ogni movimento, ogni gesto e noti tutti i particolari, anche i più piccoli. Non gli levi gli occhi di dosso neanche per un istante, sei rapito ed ammaliato, completamente estasiato anche dal fatto più banale come indietreggiare tanto da rientrare in stanza. Rabbrividisci quando spegne la luce, ma ancora è niente perché poco dopo, quando si fa scivolare di dosso l’accappatoio, tu sussulti pericolosamente. Sherlock è nudo ed è stupendo. Illuminato appena dalla luce della notte, avvolto in una penombra che non lo protegge dal tuo sguardo spietato e predatore. In quell’attimo, appena dopo che lo vedi stendersi sul tuo letto, non pensi più. Non ragioni con logica. Non c’è più niente, solo tu e il tuo desiderio malato e sporco. Ci siete solo voi due in quella stanza arricchita dall’odore di genziana e lavanda, solleticata dal profumo che evapora e sale dai tini ancora vuoti. C’è Sherlock, prono sopra le lenzuola bianche e tirate di pulito. Bellissimo. Con quelle forme spigolose ed armoniose, ruvide e delicate. E poi ci sei tu. Brutto. Ingrassato. Tu. Così debole. Orrido anche nell’anima. Tu che sei un mostro, ti ritrovi senza più difese e giunto al cospetto dell’angelo, ti inginocchi di fronte a lui e t’arrendi. Schiavo della tua perversione e della sua sfacciata bellezza, cedi le armi.

Sherlock saprà cosa sta accadendo? Te lo domanda la voce della tua coscienza, quella a cui non dai retta e che sai di dover ascoltare con la stessa forza con cui abbandoni immediatamente il pensiero. Non è una notte per rimuginare, questa e pertanto, ancora, chiudi gli occhi ed inspiri, ma subito li riapri ed è in quel momento che realizzi che ti trovi ancora sul balcone. Sei immobilizzato e preda di una paralisi che non ti spieghi, il respiro è odiosamente accelerato così come la vista che si è fatta appena un poco più appannata.

Un sospiro e sollevi il volto, i tuoi occhi si posano sul suo corpo spogliato e tu ti ritrovi ancor più ottenebrato. Lui allunga le mani sotto al cuscino tendendo un poco i muscoli, sino a che non si lascia andare con un mugolio leggero. Quello, ti dici, è un invito. È il suo invito a te. E mentre ti rendi conto che le tue gambe si stanno muovendo da sole e che in un attimo sei seduto sul letto accanto a lui, capisci che il tuo tempo di pensare è giunto al termine. Capisci di volerlo e di non poter più stare semplicemente a guardare. In questo momento sai che non te ne importa delle regole. Della comune morale. Di tua madre e di ciò che potrebbe pensare. Del fatto che Sherlock sia appena ventenne e, di sicuro, vergine e puro molto più di quanto non lo sia tu. No, in questa notte non ti interessa di niente perché ci sono i profumi di una campagna che in fondo ami alla follia (anche se mai lo ammetterai) e nel tuo letto c’è uno stupendo, bellissimo giovane uomo.

C’è odore di gelsomino. La stanza ne è impregnata così come del profumo di genziana ed uva, impronte di una vita che non ti appartiene, ma che al tempo rievoca un passato remoto e lontano. Tu e lui immersi nel buio, illuminati da una notte fresca e agitata da un vento che spira da sud. Una notte in cui Sherlock diventa la tua Sicilienne e nient’altro. Una notte in cui lo vivi dopo averlo fatto unicamente nei tuoi incubi.  
«My» mormora ad un certo punto, lo fa ad occhi chiusi e a voce mormorata, ma a te pare che lo stia gridando. Nessuno mai ti ha chiamato in quel modo e la sensazione è assai strana, ti fa formicolare le punte delle dita e battere forte il cuore.  
«Il mio Sherly» sussurri, in rimando e lo fai con nel tono un miscuglio non definito di devozione e venerazione. Perché è così che lo vedi, come il tuo Dio da ammirare e, in segreto, da amare. A lui questa in notte francese rivolgi la tua preghiera più appassionata. Gli dai il tuo voto più sincero. Quello di non farlo mai soffrire, di proteggerlo e venerarlo, d’innalzarlo su di un altare e lì mettercelo fino a che avrai respiro.

 

_*_

  
   
Non l’hai baciato sulla bocca. Ti rendi conto ad un certo punto, quando lui già dorme e tutto è finito. In parte ti dispiace, anche se sai che non hai intenzione di farlo. Non lo farai mai, pur sapendo di desiderarlo con tutto te stesso. Sono gli amanti a baciarsi, gli innamorati. Non voi. Voi non siete niente e domattina, così come siete nati, morirete. Alla luce del mattino, al primo palesarsi dell’alba, svegliati dal canto del gallo e da una alba rosa, il vostro sogno cesserà di esistere. Non ti resta che pregare che si tratti di questo, Mycroft e sperare di risvegliarti rendendoti conto che è stata soltanto una delle vostre fantasie. Prega. Prega, Mycroft. Prega che sia così e fallo con tutto te stesso, altrimenti ciò che ti dominerà per il resto dell’esistenza non saranno che incubi.  
 

  
   
**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sicilienne di Gabriel Fauré: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5Y0uQLgriA  
> \- L’associazione del proprio amante (e proprio innamorato) al divino e quindi l’idea di rendere l’altro come una sorta di Dio a cui votarsi, è un concetto rielaborato da un altro espresso in un film di Woody Allen: ‘Harry a pezzi’


	3. Ama

 

> Claire de lune

 

 

Disteso su un prato. Col naso all’insù e gli occhi al cielo. Guardi le nuvole e ti pare di scorgere il suo volto tra forme buffe. Disteso su un prato. Abbandonato tra l’erba alta e i fiori profumati, con l’odore della vigna e i contadini che intonano inni di un’altra epoca. Te ne stai lì, placidamente rilasciato, permetti agli aromi della Provenza d’inebriarti ed al sole di un mattino d’agosto di accarezzarti come soltanto un’amante appassionata sarebbe in grado di fare. Lasci che l’ombra generosa di un cipresso ti ripari in parte, regalandoti ristoro e che una brezza leggera ti stuzzichi la mente, riportandoti a nemmeno qualche ora fa. Ed è quando le immagini tue e di Sherlock si sovrappongono al cielo limpido, che, dominato dalla vergogna, chiudi gli occhi. Ti copri il volto, tentando inutilmente di nasconderti a quello che sarà un evitabilmente implacabile giudizio.

Non vuoi che nemmeno la Provenza veda le tue lacrime.

Per un istante, a possederti c’è unicamente il delirio. I capelli si agitano, mossi dal vento, i pensieri vorticano come impazziti e il tuo pianto sgorga copioso, inarrestabile mentre la consapevolezza di dover amare Sherlock da lontano per il resto della vita, matura dentro di te. Non potrai più avvicinarti. Non a lui, non nella maniera in cui hai fatto stanotte. Lui che è il tuo fuoco e la tua croce, la tua criptonite. Lui; dal quale dovrai tenerti distante in un modo che farà male, ma che sarà necessario.

Perché tu lo sai, che cosa ti accadrà in futuro: vivrai in suo ricordo, in devozione di questa notte appena trascorsa. Ciò che hai fatto ti tormenterà, ti dilanierà eppure non riuscirai mai ad accantonare il pensiero d’aver comunque soddisfatto un tuo desiderio e di non aver peccato in nulla. In fondo penserai sempre, da qualche parte dentro di te, d’aver agito nel giusto facendo l’amore con Sherlock. Ed è questo, più di tutto, che non ti perdoni ovvero l’idea che un lato di te stesso avalli il tuo oltraggioso e perverso comportamento, giustificandolo persino, è inaccettabile.

Dovresti imparare a cancellare i ricordi. E forse lo farai, un giorno. Eppure tutto quel che di lui hai imparato la scorsa notte, lo rammenti perfettamente. Forte della consapevolezza d’essere un mostro, vivrai in sua devozione. Starai lontano. Tuo malgrado. Lo proteggerai, avrai cura di lui (per quanto ti sarà possibile) e lo farai in modo che un giorno abbia qualcuno da amare a sua volta, qualcuno con cui dividere cose, viverne altre, conoscerne di nuove, fare esperienze.

Questo è il tuo modo di amare, Mycroft.

Sacrificarti e mettere da parte te e i tuoi sentimenti, perché è così che deve essere. La notte appena trascorsa insieme ti ha già dimostrato che sei egoista, non riesci più ad accettarti per quel che sei, quindi imponiti di smettere di esserlo. Perché ne hai voluto il corpo e te lo sei preso, in nome di ciò che desideravi non hai guardato in faccia a nessuno, tantomeno al pudore, alle regole o ad una normalità che non ti è mai appartenuta. Perciò condanni te stesso ad una vita di solitudine. A lei ti confiderai. Sulla sua spalla piangerai. Con lei andrai a letto.

Sarai solo e già ora, ad appena ventisette anni, sei sicuro che non avrai nessuna relazione sentimentale. Per te ci sarà solo Sherlock, e per quanto malato e sbagliato possa essere il tuo amore, di fatto esiste e mai potresti sostituirlo. Chiunque altro non sarebbe che una pezza, un’illusione e non vuoi farti del male, non soffrirai più di quanto tu non stia già patendo adesso. Di lacrime ne hai versate a sufficienza. E poi non riusciresti ad amare qualcuno come si converrebbe o come chiunque vorrebbe essere amato. Se, ad esempio, un domani t’imbarcassi in una relazione sentimentale, finiresti con l’essere odiato. Perciò sei un condannato, e la tua ora di libertà è appena finita.

Il mattino è fresco. Apri gli occhi di nuovo ed ancora inspiri l’aria frizzante, nonostante tu sia ben intenzionato a muoverti di lì o a formulare pensieri meno sciocchi, ti ritrovi a fissare il vuoto e nel contempo rimugini sulla tua follia. Mai avresti pensato d’arrivare ad approfittarti della sua innocenza in un modo tanto subdolo e perverso. Non sai cosa ne pensi Sherlock, ma se tu non puoi perdonare te stesso, lui di sicuro non vorrà più vederti.  
Se solo potessi dimenticare… o se solo il mattino non avesse portato con sé anche la realtà e messo fine all’incantesimo. Ti basterebbe scordare anche un banale dettaglio come il canto delicato dei grilli, i profumi inebrianti che penetravano dalla finestra, le stelle che spiavano da dietro le tende e poi la sua pelle morbida, i gemiti appena sussurrati, impalpabili. Il cigolio del letto ad ogni movimento. Ricordi tutto, persino la brezza leggera, la sigaretta condivisa, il cielo notturno. Ricordi l’accappatoio caduto sul pavimento e che lì ancora dimora. E poi lui, con il suo modo di fare l’amore prepotente ed espansivo, con la sua bellezza senza imperfezioni. Eterea. Angelica. Lui che hai osservato per tutta una notte senza sonno, estasiato anche solo dal semplice inspirare ed espirare.

Di tanto in tanto ti sei concesso il lusso di sfiorarlo, ma lo hai fatto sempre con paura, con una riverenza timida e impacciata. Era come se temessi di svegliarlo o di spezzare il sogno, di far svanire l’illusione troppo presto. E tu, alle due e trenta di quella notte e con lui che dormiva pacifico, non eri pronto a rompere l’incantesimo. Quindi hai indugiato ed hai atteso l’alba. Solamente al sorgere del sole hai concesso di separarvi. Per fortuna, e graziato da una sorta di miracolo, le ore sono passate gentilmente lente. Silenziose. Esse ti hanno permesso di bere tutto. Al pari di un vampiro assetato ti sei nutrito anche della più piccola sua stilla di sangue. Rammenti alla perfezione il rumore lieve del russare, i movimenti involontari, il suo chiamare il tuo nome nel sonno biasciando al contempo parole senza senso. E poi poterlo toccare, stringere e sfiorare. Lo hai fatto. Fatto e basta. Senza pensarci, senza vergognarti dei pensieri lascivi. Lo hai toccato davvero per la prima volta, conscio dell’incombente verità che fosse anche l’ultima. Perlomeno ti sei concesso l’opportunità di memorizzare ogni più piccolo neo, ogni piega della pelle, ogni ricciolo ribelle, ogni alito di respiro che s’infrangeva contro la stoffa bianca delle lenzuola. Ti ci sei crogiolato a lungo, in quell’atmosfera non ben definitamente in bilico fra sogno e realtà. Fino a quando, ad un certo punto, implacabile, l’alba è arrivata. E la luce del mattino ha portato con sé anche la realtà, te l’ha sputata in faccia con prepotenza e l’ha fatto illuminando il corpo nudo di Sherlock, mollemente adagiato accanto al tuo, avvolto com’era tra le coltri sfatte. Stupendo in una maniera soffocante e così vivo e reale, da essere insopportabile al sol vedersi. Più precisamente, è stato mentre gli accarezzavi i capelli che la vergogna per il reato che avevi commesso, ha iniziato ad invaderti. Finché, lenta, ha preso a dominarti. Ed a quel punto hai fatto ciò in cui riesci meglio, la sola cosa che sai fare al pari di tormentarti: fuggire. Sei scappato, hai preso la porta e quando ancora l’alba sorgeva e la casa dormiva, hai iniziato a correre tra i vigneti. Sei sceso giù lungo la collina, correndo alla più non posso, passando tra le uve acerbe. Hai ignorato tutto, dagli sguardi perplessi dei contadini, al sudore e alla stanchezza che più andavi avanti e più iniziavano a prendere dominio del tuo corpo. Hai corso e nient’altro. Eppure, nonostante la foga, non avevi un motivo realmente valido: volevi semplicemente mettere distanza.

Ed ora ti ritrovi sperduto nella campagna più profonda. Non sei più disteso su un prato, ma blandamente te ne stai appoggiato al tronco di un albero, lì dove fumi da una sigaretta facendolo con discreta disattenzione. È un mattino come molti altri, questo, eppure completamente differente da quelli che finora hai vissuto. C’è qualcosa di diverso. Tu, tu sei diverso. Sei come non sei mai stato. Per tutta la vita non hai fatto altro se non tormentarti, ti chiedevi cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in te e cos’avresti potuto fare per essere normale. Oggi hai smesso. Da oggi lo sai. Ed è tutto nuovo, ma al tempo assurdamente doloroso. Fa male, fa un male del diavolo ed il dolore è tutto lì, al centro del petto.

Cacci fuori un soffio di fumo e per un attimo sorridi, ma non è gioia quella che appare sul tuo viso, quanto piuttosto si tratta d’amarezza. Sei divertito dal tuo esser improvvisamente diventato una stupida contraddizione. Perché il male, il dolore, la sofferenza che provi per quel che sei diventato e per ciò che hai fatto a Sherlock, non ti rendono più umano. Sei ancora un mostro, una creatura orrida, solitaria, sfuggente e inguardabile. Un mostro che soffre e sta male, perché non tollera sé stesso e ciò che è in grado di fare. Sì, ti sei tormentato per tutta la vita, ma oggi lo sai. Conosci te stesso e provi vergogna e dolore. Magari un giorno smetterai di darti il tormento e il male passerà. Magari. Un giorno.  
 

 

_Every lonely monster need a companion._

 

   
**Fine**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Claire de lune di Claude Debussy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY  
> \- Every lonely monster need a companion, citazione dalla puntata “Hide” di Doctor Who, suggerita da Allonsy_SK, la quale mi ha fatto notare tempo fa, quanto bene si adattasse a questa storia.


End file.
